Perte de Sang
by folle2cela
Summary: Et si Kaname était fou amoureux de Zero et que le jeune homme avait interdiction de le quitter. Et si Zero jouait la comédie et faisait semblant d'aimer le sang-pur pour avoir du sang à volonté en échange ? Une fanfiction des plus étranges.
1. Amour Sanguinolent

**Perte de sang.**

_Une fanfiction sur Vampire Knight. Les couples : Kaname/Zero , Yûki/Ichiru, Ichijô/Senri et Hanabusa/Akatsuki._

_Une fanfiction apparu dans un rêve, j'espère qu'elle plaira._

_Comment l'amour peut naitre d'un mensonge._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amour sanguinolent :**

Les larmes de Zero coulaient sans retenu, il pouvait se détester, il pouvait le haïr, lui qui lui donnait son sang comme on pouvait lui donner un centime. Le sang emplis de pouvoir, de tristesse. Il en avait le gout. Il était empoissonné de tristesse, d'attente, de convoitise et d'amour. Pourquoi avait-il ce goût merveilleux ? Pourquoi Zero n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter ? Pourquoi se dégageait-il pas ? cette offrande faisait trop mal, trop de bien au corps de l'hunter. Le chef de pavillon pensait lui, pourquoi fallait il que ses plans soient si difficile ? Pourquoi impliquait cet ennemi dans son jeu ? Pour ne pas avoir peur si l'heure de sa mort vienne ? Surement.

- Kiryû, tu as assez bu.

Cet appel stoppa net le jeune homme qui buvait. Il leva la tête, les larmes brillant sur son teint de perle. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, Kaname essuya ses larmes. Zero sursauta ne comprenant rien. La voix du Sang Pur s'éleva dans le dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, tu es l'un des jumeaux chasseurs. Tu dois être fort, et souviens toi de la personne qui te donne ce sang. Qui te rend plus humain. Tu devrais me remercier, non pleurer devant moi !

- Je te remercie, c'était pas indispensable pourtant. Tu aurais dû me laisser crever ! Tu aurais enfin eu la paix !

Kaname leva la main sur le jumeau chasseur, puis la baissa. Les paroles de Zero étaient bien blaissantes, mais surement moins que les siennes.

- Tu vivras le temps que j'ai décidé ! Tu n'es qu'un pion dans l'échiquier, mais tu es un grand atout caché grâce à nos sangs entre-mêlés, grâce à tes souffrances passé et futur, grâce à tout cela, tu es mon cavalier. Et je décide quand tu auras le devoir de mourir. Tu m'entends Kiryû ?!?

Ichijô arriva à ce moment alerté par l'odeur du sang de Kaname et de Zero. Il entra dans la pièce légèrement en ruine, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Kaname-sama, calmez vous je vous prie. Kiryû, rentre à ton dortoir s'il te plait.

Zero se leva et entailla par inadvertance le doigt du chef de dortoir. Il lui lécha le doigt découvrant un nouveau goût : le regret.

- Il ne faut pas gâcher, Kuran. Et saches toi, que je serais toujours ton ennemi, quoi qu'il advienne, et qu'importe si je serais ton joujou. Un jour, je te tuerais.

Les épaules d'Ichijô s'affaissèrent tandis que le vampire hunter s'en allait. Il le laissa partir et demanda à son ami :

- Toujours le même problème ?

Kaname se leva et retomba dans les bras du blond aux yeux verts. La fatigue n'en était pas l'unique cause. Il murmura désemparé:

- Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus. Pitié que tout finisse.

Zero sortait du pavillon de la lune, les yeux rouges oubliant le sang tachant ses vêtements. La nuit se finissait, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, colorant le ciel, le rendant rosit.

- Kiryû !

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement comme poignarder. Hanabusa lui souriait de ses belles dents blanches, innocent. Ses yeux électriques l'accusaient, pourtant, d'un méfait.

- Hanabusa, tu m'épies encore ? Tu devrais arrêter !

Le vampire passa une main blême dans ses cheveux dorés. Il soupira, triste.

- Je n'en ai rien fait Zero ! Tu t'ai laissé aller avec Kaname-sama nan ? Tu sais que c'est mal, tu ne devrais pas ! Essaye de prendre des Bloods Tablets. Peut-être qu'en absorbant d'autres sangs que le tiens, Yûki puis Kaname, peut-être que tu peux les prendre maintenant.

Le fils chasseur baissa la tête. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était ami avec le vampire. A cause de ce jour lui hurlait sa tête. Ce jour où le vampire n'avait s'eu retenir ses larmes où il avait arrêter de faire semblant, semblant d'être heureux. Le jour où la seule personne présente avait été l'hunter. Le gardien l'avait giflé en lui hurlant d'être un homme. Hanabusa lui avait avoué son amour pour Akatsuki. Le gardien avait alors été compatissant et l'avait aidé.

- Tu en as sur toi ?

Hanabusa sortit un verre fit des glaçons à l'intérieur, lui tendit avec un comprimé. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent désolés.

- Vraiment désolé Zero mais ... faut attendre que cela fonde. Je créé de la glace, je peux pas faire mieux.

Zero et Hanabusa fixèrent le verre. Ils soupirèrent et n'étant pas des plus patients, se mirent à souffler sur le verre de l'air chaud, le frotter dans leur vêtement. Enfin, quand il ne resta plus une trace de glace mais seulement de l'eau, Hanabusa laissa une blood tablet tombé dans le breuvage. L'eau devint carmin, une agréable odeur de sang s'en échappa rendant les yeux bleus du Aido et ceux gris du Kiryû, de couleur grenat. Zero ferma les yeux et avala une gorgée, qu'il se mit à vomir quelques secondes plus tard. L'autre vampire explosa de rire et ramena le verre à ses lèvres en disant :

- Il ne faut pas gâcher mon cher. Et puis, étant un fidel ami, je te donne mon sang si tu le souhaite.

Zero frappa la tête du blondinet, il n'était pas mieux que son père adoptif. L'hunter eu un sourire et répliqua alors :

- Essaye de te rapprocher de ton cher et tendre, après tu auras le droit de m'embêter avec ton sang. Je ne veux pas y gouter et tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'en ai assez de boire le sang de tout mes proches. Yûki ...

- Kaname ...

- La ferme ! hurla Zero en assommant une fois de plus son jeune ami. Je le hais !

Zero quitta son ami sans un dernier regard. Seulement un signe désinvolte de la main. Il savait que le vampire ne lui en voudrait pas. Le jeune hunter ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et fut accueillit par une touffe de cheveux argentés et deux bras masculins qui se refermaient sur sa taille.

- Mon Zero ! T'es enfin arrivé !

- Oui, Ichiru.

Depuis que Yûki avait été seule à l'infirmerie avec Ichiru, tout était rentrer dans l'ordre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulut faire de mal, il avait seulement voulut être plus fort pour que Zero soit fière de lui. Puis l'amour de Yûki l'avait touché, l'avait changer au plus profond de son être.

- J'ai préparé la soupe aux légumes avec le directeur. Tu aimes toujours dis ?

- Bien sûr, merci.

Ichiru allait partir, mais Zero le retint. Il déposa une main fraiche sur les joues chaudes de son jumeau. Il lui déposa un léger baiser au commissure des lèvres. Il avait toujours été trop attentionné avec lui. Par peur chaque jour de le voir partir. Mais c'est cela qu'il l'avait éloigner de lui, malheureusement les gestes étaient comme mécanique, il avait besoin de le sentir en bonne santé, heureux et aimé.

- Zero, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Non. Je suis juste heureux de te voir chaque jour. Tu n'es pas obligé de cuisiner mon repas préféré tout les jours, je suis déjà fière de toi. Alors comment ce passe les cours pour hunter ?

Zero toucha le nez de son frère en rigolant. Il allait réalisé ses rêves. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus faible, Ichiru avait repris son initiation avec Yagari. Le cadet serra plus fort son ainé et lui dit :

- Je ne peux croire que tu es vampire et hunter, tu es bien trop gentil.

Zero rit une nouvelle fois, son frère n'avait pas changer de discours, Zero lui répondit :

- Et toi tu es bien trop moqueur petit frère.

Yûki arriva sur ces sourit à Zero et emporta Ichiru pour se loger dans ses bras. Elle regarda le paysage derrière le plus vieux des hunters et demanda :

- Zero compte tu rester dehors bien longtemps ? Entre ! Le directeur va râler si tu refroidis la maison.

On entendit au loin des sanglots et un long cri :

- Yûki chérie appelle moi PAPA !!!

Zero ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui après avoir embrassé Ichiru, tout en ignorant totalement son père adoptif, répliqua à son "frère" :

- Et en plus c'est toi qui as le plus de câlins d'Ichiru c'est injuste !

Ichiru se dégagea gentiment, se mit au côté de Zero. Tout deux se tapèrent dans les mains, tournèrent sur eux même, et enfin firent un clin d'œil à Yûki, les mains sur les hanches. La jeune fille leur sourit ne comprenant pas leur petit manège. Ils répondirent à l'unisson :

- Un truc de jumeau !

Le directeur impatient arriva avec le plat entre les mains, vêtu d'un tablier rose bonbon avec un petit nounours qui disait : " Moi j'adore faire la cuisine ! " Un cadeau que lui avait fait Yûki. Le directeur regarda gentiment Zero et désigna la table.

- Ce qui veulent mangé à table !

Zero passa à côté du directeur et celui-ci lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu devrais de changer avant. Tu as du sang partout sur toi.

Le lendemain le trio inséparable, Zero, Ichiru et Yûki allèrent en cour l'air de rien. La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante comme si elle même était pressée de voir les évènements futurs. Enfin les Gardiens devaient faire barrages pour que la Night Class puisse aller en cour. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur ... un Kaname avec un drôle d'accoutrement. Il portait un jean bien serré noir, abandonnant le pantalon blanc obligatoire, surmonter par la veste blanche et noir de l'uniforme, sans rien en dessous, à demi-ouverte. Zero voulut, étrangement, se tapait la tête contre un mûr. Hanabusa le regardait hilare. Le jumeau chasseur regarda son ami méchamment puis sourit à Akatsuki. Aido bouda en lui tournant légèrement le dos et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Kiryû, tu me trouves comment aujourd'hui ?

Zero regarda attentivement Kaname voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien dit ces mots.

- ridicule. Va t'habiller et on en reparlera. Et toute suite !

Kaname baissa la tête et la releva les yeux emplis de tristesse et de reproche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et recomposa un rideau d'impassibilité. Il répliqua alors :

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Kiryû !

Zero sursauta blesser par ces paroles. Son coeur battait la chamade, lui faisant mal. Et son ventre grondait comme pour répondre au sang-pur. Mais pourquoi tout son être réagissait il ainsi ?

- Va en cour Kuran.

Kaname regarda Ichijô désolé et partit à grand pas vers l'académie sous les cris hystériques des filles en délires. Ichiru fondit la masse d'élève et sauta sur son jumeau. Il lui murmura alors :

- Il serait pas en train de te draguer le Kuran ?

Zero frappa gentiment la tête de son frère. Il s'éloigna sans aucun regard en arrière.

- Kaname tu as fait fort aujourd'hui ! Je voulais dire ... excuse moi.

Kaname ferma les yeux, comment en vouloir à son meilleur ami ? Et puis, son destin était de se marier avec sa soeur pourtant ... il ne pouvait pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout les sépare ? Ce soir, il irait le voir !

- Et merde on est ce soir !

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers leur maitre. Ichijô posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du sang-pur, tout en fusillant les vampires du regards pour qu'ils s'occupent de prendre leur note. Ichijô savait ce que le noble ressentait. Lui aussi aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas. Mais pour lui cela était plus simple. Il aimait le cousin de Kaname Kuran, Senri.

- Il t'aimera aussi Ichijô.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son ami, son meilleur ami. Il comprenait toujours lorsque quelqu'un avait un problème, mais cela ne marchait pas avec lui, et il refusait d'entendre raison.

- Kaname-sama, ce n'est pas en te pavanant comme un paon devant lui qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. Il va croire que tu te fou de lui, ou que tu le veux seulement ... sans sentiments.

Le cour ce finit et la décision de Kaname fut prise. Il irait le voir maintenant. Il entra dans le pavillon du soleil, hésita une dernière fois devant sa porte, et finalement entra. Zero ouvrit les yeux comme électrocuté par sa présence.

- Que fais tu là Kuran ?

Kaname ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva sa veste pour finir torse nu. Il souleva ses cheveux laissant lbre accès à sa gorge, sa jugulaire. Les yeux de Zero s'illuminèrent rouge sang, un spasme de douleur et d'envie le parcouru.

- Je n'ai pas à me nourrir aujourd'hui, j'ai assez bu hier. Je ne veux pas t'épuiser.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais ma mort.

- C'est vrai, avoua Zero, mais je ne veux pas frapper un homme déjà à terre. Je ne suis pas comme vous !

Kaname s'approcha encore plus du hunter et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il souriait, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa déception. Il trouva alors une parade :

- Si tu en bois un peu chaque jour, je souffrirais moins qu'énormément à chaque crise que tu feras. Tu seras plus humain, et ton honneur sera sauf Kiryû. De plus, quand on offre son sang, on l'accepte.

Zero ferma les yeux vaincus. Il prit Kaname dans ses bras laissant ses mains caresser son dos, d'un geste mécanique. Il lécha le cou du sang-pur et en frémissant en même temps que sa proie, enfonça ses crocs dans la chair du jeune homme. Le sang coulaient sur son menton, se mélangeant avec ses larmes. Ce sang était pur, si bon, mais encré de regret, déception et de tristesse. Ce sang criait l'amour non réciproque. Amour pour qui ? Son coeur lui fit terriblement mal. Encore un amour sanguinolent.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors pour ce premier Zero/Kaname ?**

**Mon premier chapitre est comment ?**

**Vos impressions ?**

**Vous voulez une suite ?**

**Folle_de_cela.**

_Oui, j'ai mis Ichiru et il est même très important dans l'histoire. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, en réalité, il n'ait pas si méchant.^^_


	2. Dortoir

**Perte de sang.**

_Une fanfiction sur Vampire Knight. Les couples : Kaname/Zero , Yûki/Ichiru, Ichijô/Senri et Hanabusa/Akatsuki._

_Une fanfiction apparu dans un rêve, j'espère qu'elle plaira._

_Comment l'amour peut naitre d'un mensonge._

_Merci pour les review.^^_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dortoir**

Senri se réveilla difficilement. Sa tête lui tournait, sa gorge le piquait, il devait boire. Il s'approcha d'un verre, il s'en empara et entreprit de le remplir. Il le fit, ses muscles ankylosés, douloureux. Le mannequin laissa tomber une blood tablet dedans et attendit. Il dégusta le breuvage amer. Il avait la couleur du sang, presque cette odeur délicieuse, mais pas entêtante. Il n'y avait pas les sentiments qui trahissaient l'hôte dans le liquide vital, pas de goût délicat selon la pureté de l'être. Non il n'était rien d'autre qu'un placébo. Mais Senri ne pouvait plus tenir.

- Laisse moi boire ton sang Takuma.

L'interpellé sursauta regardant son compagnon de chambré. Il toucha son propre cou imaginant les dents de Senri laissant la marque significative.

- Senri, ce n'est pas bon et ... tu ne sais pas quel goût je peux avoir.

Senri se leva et s'agrippa à son bras. Les yeux malades, si souffrait, il mourrait de soif.

- J'ai peur de m'attaquer à des humains sans toi. Par pitié, laisse moi te sentir sous mes crocs.

Sans fut trop pour Ichijô, il s'assit en face de Shiki et le laissa le mordre. Les dents si pointues s'insinuèrent dans sa chair, brisèrent son coeur, mais le soulagea d'un poids. Tout ces sentiments s'envolèrent dans une pluie d'étoiles vermeilles s'infiltrant dans la bouche de Senri. « Je t'aime Senri Shiki, prends mon sang quand tu le souhaites, mon coeur et mon corps est à toi depuis toujours. » Les lèvres de Senri quittèrent son cou, sa langue léchait la plaie qui allait le quitter. Shiki leva la tête vers Ichijô, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à boire dans son cou. Il lui répondait : « Takuma Ichijô mon coeur n'a su aimer que toi. »

Takuma approcha ses lèvres de celle de Senri, toujours ensanglantés. Ils s'embrassèrent mélangeant leur saveur et leur amour.

- Takuma !

Ichijô se retourna et prit la main de son compagnon. Ils étaient près à avouer. Ils ouvrirent la porte du pavillon de la lune et découvrirent tout leurs amis dans la salle principale. Ils se regardèrent pour ce donner du courage et annoncèrent :

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire !

Tout le monde les regardait attentif. Senri pressa furtivement la main de Takuma. Le jeune homme savait alors, il devrait le dire seul.

- Moi et Senri, ... nous sommes ensembles.

Hanabusa les regarda impatient. N'y croyant pas, il déclara :

- Et ensuite ?

Senri parut vexé, il hurla :

- Et quoi ensuite ? C'est pas suffisant ?!?

Tout le monde osa un petit non, puis Ruka continua à parler comme avant leur annonce :

- Je disais quoi ?

- Que j'étais le plus beau, le plus merveilleux et ...

- Hanabusa ! Je n'ai jamais dis cela !

Le blond baissa la tête tout triste. Akatsuki la lui leva et le regardant dans les yeux lui avoua :

- Bien sur que tu es le plus beau Hanabusa.

Le jeune homme rougit. Il pensa alors que Zero serait enfin jaloux de lui !

- Je suis trop fort !

Akatsuki secoua la tête et répliqua :

- N'en fait pas trop quand même. Tu gâches tout !

Hanabusa hocha de la tête. Il ne fallait peut-être pas en parler au gardien de l'Académie.

- Kaname, tu sais ce que j'ai fais avec Senri, pas vrai ?

Takuma était assis en face du chef de dortoir. Le Sang-Pur l'avait convoqué. Takuma l'avait alors retourver, lui, Kaname, les cheveux emmelés dans le sang, torse nu, pantalons en lambeau. Il n'osait pas lui en parler.

- Je suis au courant pour vos fiançailles, un pacte de sang, si jeune et avec un homme. Tu sais que vous serez méprisés. Je pourrais vous défendre tout les deux, mais il faut que vous le fassiez vous aussi. Et ne me dis pas que tu crois que quelqu'un dans ce pavillon n'est pas au courant de ce que tu as fais avec Shiki. Je l'ai sentis alors que j'étais avec Zero.

Takuma baissa la tête. tout le monde le savait alors ? C'était un poids immense sur les épaules en moins. Il soupira d'aise. De plus il savait maintenant comment détourner la conversation de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Kiryû-sama ?

Kaname hésita, puis se laissant emporté par le désir étrange de narré, raconta :

- Je lui offert mon sang, au début il était réticent, mais la faim l'a emporté. Il a beaucoup bu, et à fouiller dans mon passé. Celui que toi seul connait avec Hanabusa. Au sujet de Yuki. Il m'en a voulut, et à sortit bloody rose. Il m'a tiré dessus et mon corps c'est régénéré tout de suite. Cela l'a effrayer. Cela à réveiller le côté Level E. Il est devenu ... il était dans une folie incomparable. J'ai pris bloody rose et j'ai tiré. Je l'ai forcé à boire mon sang et son corps est redevenu intacte. Il était sonné. Je lui ai enlevé de la mémoire. Mon secret, mais il sait que je me régénère facilement. D'où le sang partout sans sa salle de bain, me recouvrant, mes habits foutus par une bagarre sans fin.

Takuma avait compris. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami.

- Kaname, tu devrais bientôt révélé le passé de ta sœur.

Kaname hocha de la tête, regarda le ciel, l'aube pointé, il frissonna et déclara :

- Pas maintenant Ichijô. Merci de rester près de moi.

Le jeune homme sourit et répliqua :

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toi aussi. Je t'en supplie, vie heureux.

Kaname rit doucement.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. Tu peux rejoindre ton amour.

Ichijô salua son maître et quitta la pièce retrouvant le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci le regardait anxieux.

- Alors Takuma ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Il nous souhaite tout ses vœux de bonheurs.

Takuma ferma les yeux en pensant : « Je les lui souhaite en retour. Dieu sait le chemin qu'il prend en aimant Zero. Nous aussi nous risquons. »

Zero ferma les yeux, il se sentait si salit, la douche qu'il avait prise n'y changeait rien. Il sentait encore ce sang couler dans sa gorge, le goût métallique restait, remplit de cet amour et désespoir. Zero frappa dans le mûr. Son point craqua, s'ouvrit éparpillant le sang du chasseur au sol et sur le mûr. Yûki entra précipitamment, à ce débarrasser de ce sang. Un souvenir la traversa. Le jour où le jeune homme était rentrer dans sa vie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé.

- ZERO !

Ichiru sauta sur son frère. Celui-ci reprit vie. Le seul remède à ses blessures intérieurs était celui qui l'avait le plus blesser. Ou bien était-il le second dans le classement. Le sang-pur qui se rependait dans ses veines le déchirait en mille morceaux. Oui, Kaname l'avait blesser bien plus fort qu'Ichiru.

- Zero tu ne vas pas bien ? Demanda son jumeau inquiet. Yûki, que lui arrive t-il ? Ce sang au mûr, c'est le tiens n'est ce pas ?

Leur regard fut long, mais Ichiru eu toute les réponses à ses questions. Son frère souffrait à cause du noble.

- Il va me le payer !

La main de l'ainé arrêta le cadet. Un nouveau regard, Ichiru prit son grand frère dans ses bras. Pourquoi devait il le laisser souffrir seul ? Non, maintenant ils étaient deux pour toujours. Ichiru lâcha Zero et embrassa Yûki. Ils partirent laissant le deuxième gardien de l'Achademie seul avec ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Kaname. C'était la seule solution. Zero regarda à travers sa fenêtre. Il faisait jour, Kaname dormait surement, tant pis pour le Sang-Pur, il le réveillerait.

Zero traversa couloirs, changea de chemins, hésita puis franchit le pavillon de la lune. Là-bas, on le laissa rejoindre la chambre du chef. Le chasseur ne frappa pas, il entra et découvrit Kaname entortiller dans de beaux draps sombres, qui contrastaient avec sa peau couleur de perle. Zero s'empourpra, secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et fini par signaler sa présence en toussotant. Le Sang-Pur sursauta en écartant les draps, découvrant un corps parfait, nu. Il ramena vite le tout sur lui, détournant les yeux tandis qu'une teinte rouge se dessinait sur ses joues. Puis les ignorant demanda, calme :

- Kiryû-kun, que fais tu ici ?

Zero s'étonna du "-kun" mais il n'était pas là pour parler de cela. Il s'approcha du chef de pavillon et s'assit à ses côtés le faisant rougir un peu plus. Il regarda sa gorge avec envie.

- Tu as soif ? Je t'ai pourtant nourrit il y a trois heures. Indiqua Kaname.

- Je n'ai pas soif et justement, mon organisme ne refuse plus les bloods tablets. Tu n'as plus à me nourrir d'un sang que je paye en reproche.

Kaname baissa les yeux. Il savait que Zero mentait. Pourquoi ne voulait il plus de son sang ?

- Kiryû, je sais que ton organisme ne peut assimiler les bloods tablets parce que tu as bu mon sang.

- C'est vrai, je ne supportes pas les bloods tablets. Mais je ne veux pas de ton sang. Il est bien trop chargé de sentiments, il me salit au plus profond de mon être, il me fait souvenir que je suis un monstre à visage humain. Je hais les Sang-Purs pourtant je bois, je me nourris de ce que je hais. Je bois ce qui coule dans tes veines. C'est à ce moment-là que je te hais le plus, et moi aussi. Si je devais devenir Level E à cause de ce manque de matière sanguine, Yuki ou mieux, Ichiru me turait. J'ai entièrement confiance en eux. Ils ne me trahiraient pas. Alors laisse moi mourir sans cette pourriture.

Kaname avait les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Son coeur lui faisait mal, tandis que les paroles blessantes de Zero se faisaient entendre.

- Crois tu Kiryû que le sang était moins péché quand il venait de Yûki ? Ou était ce un sentiment amoureux qui se jouait de toi et qui te forcer à accepter cette partie d'elle ?

Kaname souffrait énormément. Les phrases qu'il prononçait devait être blessantes pour Zero. Elles l'étaient.

- Kaname Kuran ! Je n'aime pas Yûki. Je ne refusais pas son sang parce que je voulais tuer de mes propres mains cette vampire au Sang-Pur. Maintenant, tout est fini. Si elle me suppliait je refuserais catégoriquement.

Le vampire siégeant dans son lit le croyait. Mais il ne voulait tout de même pas ce donner de faux espoir.

- Zero je suis désolé, mais je refuse que tu meurs. Tu dois rester sur ton destrier, cavalier. Rester la tête haute devant les coups de massus. N'abandonne pas la partie aussi vite ! Cela est cruelle. Tu n'as pas accomplie tout ce à quoi tu es destiné. Le destin peut-être changer, mais une chose est sûr. Il y aura toujours souffrance dans la tienne, car tu es l'un des jumeaux chasseurs. Tu t'entends bien mieux avec ton frère, attend toi à plus souffrir encore. Mais rien n'est vraiment inscrit. J'avais prévu et tu as tout détourné. Zero, reste en vie pour toi et ton entourage.

Zero frappa de toute ses forces sur le lit, qui en émettant un horrible son, s'enfonça dans le sol, se cassant en deux. Kaname ria d'un rire faux.

- Tu as ma force n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais te contrôler, de plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un destin tragique.

Kaname se haïssait de pouvoir mentir si aisément.

- Alors je me tuerais ! Comme ça il n'y aura plus cette malédiction et Ichiru pourra vivre heureux avec Yûki.

Kaname se drapa et se leva. Il colla Zero au mûr. Il mit sa tête dans son cou, il murmura :

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Annonce spécial pour le suicidaire nommé Zero Kiryû, il est officiellement muter dans la Night Class et il dormira dans le dortoir de Monsieur Kuran Kaname.

Zero commença à étrangler Kaname et hurla :

- Tu n'as pas le droit Salopard !!!

Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres du chef.

- Je suis le chef ici. ICHIJÔ !

Le jeune homme arriva en pyjama, il fonça dans le bureau du Directeur et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour voir Kaname n'avait pas bouger.

- Kaname-sama, votre requête à été ... accepter. Ichiru Kiryû ramène dans l'instant ses affaires. Zero Kiryû à interdiction de qiutter ... de vous quittez maître Kaname.

Ichijô baissa la tête ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux de Zero. Il s'en alla entendant seulement :

- Vous êtes de mèche toi et mon soit disant père adoptif hein ?

Zero ne changerait jamais !

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vos impressions ?**

**Vous voulez une suite ?**

**Folle_de_cela.**

_Je forme les couples petit à petit. J'avoue que Senri/Takuma, c'est aller vite, mais Hanabusa/Akatsuki, ça va être ma petite galère personnelle.^^ Zero et Kaname vont se rapprocher suretout dans les chapitres trois et quatre._


	3. Confession larmoyante

**Perte de sang.**

_Une fanfiction sur Vampire Knight. Les couples : Kaname/Zero , Yûki/Ichiru, Ichijô/Senri et Hanabusa/Akatsuki._

_Une fanfiction apparu dans un rêve, j'espère qu'elle plaira._

_Comment l'amour peut naitre d'un mensonge._

_Merci pour les review.^^_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confession larmoyante**

Ichiru toqua à la porte du dortoir de son frère et Kaname. Personne ne répondit. Cela était normal, la nuit avait déjà commencé à pointer le bout de son nez. Ichiru entra dans la chambre et vit surpris, un lit cassé en deux. En étudiant la marque du coup, le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement la signature de son frère. Comme à son habitude, il s'inquiéta pour lui. C'était étrange que Zero change de dortoir ainsi, mais le plus étrange était sa réaction. Le jeune homme haïssait le vampire de sang-pur, mais il le protégeait malgré lui. Avait-il un secret réel à cacher à son frère jumeau ?

- Kiryû Ichiru posez les affaires de votre frère sur ce lit, indiqua Kaname un doigt accusateur vers le grand lit parfaitement intact.

Le petit ami de Yûki alla poser les vêtements et autres affaire sur le grand lit trois places que l'arrivant avait fait amené pour Zero.

- Kuran Kaname, je pensais que vous deviez rester en permanence avec Zero.

- En effet mais je devais te parler. Ne t'inquiétez pas, il est avec Ruka. Ichiru, que dois-je savoir sur ton ainé ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le tutoiement soudain, mais il préférait. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il déteste que l'on lui reparle de l'épisode haine entre frères. Tout comme moi. Son plat préféré est la soupe aux légumes faite par moi-même. Il n'aime pas que l'on le touche trop longtemps. Il ne sait pas être rancunier, il ne faut cependant pas en profiter ! Il a le coeur gros comme le monde. Il est blessé facilement et c'est difficile de recoler les morceaux. Il hait les Sang-Purs, il veut tous les détruire, sauf vous. Il se souviens toujours de ce qu'on a fait pour lui, et il est du genre à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est quelqu'un de bien et si vous le blessez encore ... je vous tuerais sans la moindre hésitation.

Kaname ferma les yeux. Le portrait de Zero était plutôt bien réussis et il savait qu'Ichiru l'aurait tué au moindre faux pas, même si techniquement le chasseur ne pourrait pas le tuer.

- Je suivrais tes conseils Ichiru. Mais quand est ce que je l'ai blessé à ce point ?

Un sursaut surpris répondit à sa question.

- Zero est blessé à chaque fois qu'il doit boire le sang de quelqu'un. Imaginez le votre, Sang-Pur. De plus mon frère déteste être un pion et vous le qualifiez ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas un pion, mais un cavalier. Il est important qu'il vive, il doit le comprendre.

Ichiru baissa la tête et répliqua :

- Cela ne change rien. Il voudrait se tuer juste pour que vous perdiez votre partie. De plus, lui parler de cette malédiction le rend malade. J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il n'en saches rien alors par pitié, ne dites plus rien à ce propos.

Les yeux de Kaname répondirent à sa place.

- Bien. J'y vais moi. Au revoir et à bientôt Kuran.

Ichiru sortit de la pièce et croisa son jumeau, il le salua et rejoignit son aimé pendant que Zero atteignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kaname. A destination, le chasseur fusilla Ruka du regard et celle-ci partit. Quand Zero fut à l'intérieur, son regard s'attarda sur le grand lit qui prenait toute la place. Les draps étaient d'un bleu très clair cousin avec le blanc. Des plus sombres recouvraient le lit cassé.

- Oh tu es là Zero ! Je prends ce lit, indiqua Kaname en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le lit cassé, et toi Zero tu prends le grand. Ton frère vient juste de me ramener tes affaires. Je ne les ai pas regardé, ce draps était posé sur le lit. Tu aimes le bleu clair non ? Sinon je t'en donne d'autre ! Noir, Vert, Rouge, Orange ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du ... Coca Cola, Ice Tea ou ... Tu as faim ? Dans la chambre d'Hanabusa c'est volailles à volonté. Mais si tu as besoin de sang ... tu vois. Si tu as besoin d'autres choses, Hanabusa, Takuma, Ruka, Senri, Akatsucki en bref tout les résidents sont à ton entière disposition. J'ai demandé au Directeur si tu pouvais garder ton arme, au début il était réticent, mais je lui ai dis que tu te sentirais bien à ton aise si tu avais ton bloody rose. Mais à la première tentative d'assassinat, confisqué ! J'espère que tout c'est bien passé avec Ruka. Tu n'es pas mort, c'est déjà une bonne chose, sauf si elle attend. L'avenir nous le dira ! Alors Zero, qu'en penses tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

Kaname parut confus. La réponse de Zero n'était pas approprié à sa question.

- C'est important que tu te sentes bien, alors je te demande ce que tu en pense pour améliorer et ...

- Non pas ça !

Zero s'assit sur le grand lit qui devait être le sien. Il remarqua alors le vêtement de son colocataire. Le vêtement, car le vampire était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama dans les tonalités bleu foncé.

- Zero, je ne comprends pas.

Le jeune homme se leva et colla Kaname contre le mur et répondit :

- Pourquoi parles tu ainsi ? Tu es censé être le chef du pavillon, le roi de ton échiquier et tu me dis que tu peux être à mon service ! Arrête de délirer merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ichiru t'a avoué sur moi, mais tu n'as pas à jouer au gentil petit soldat avec moi.

- Et toi réponds à ma question. Pourquoi suis-je le seul Sang-Pur que tu ne veux ou peux pas tuer ?

Zero fut frappé par cette question. Pourquoi son jumeau eut dit cela ? C'était faux ! Ou vrai, quand savait il réellement ? Zero secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ok, il ne voulait pas le tuer.

- C'est parce que je t'admire. Je ne pourrais pas tenir en sachant un quart de ce que tu sais. Tu es plus fort que tout ce que tu veux bien nous laisser croire.

Le souffle de Kaname s'accéléra, saccadé, son coeur frappait avec détermination sur sa cage toraxique. Il vibrait de cette tension, de cette incompréhension.

- Pourquoi m'admirer ? De plus ce que je sais change sans arrêt ...

- Parce que tu peux voir cela, tu t'en rend compte. Moi, j'en suis incapable.

Soudain la colère s'empara du vampire au Sang-Pur, lui qui restait toujours calme et posé.

- Je suis juste capable de me planter, mes plans étaient fait ! Les cartes étaient jouées, le destin était gagnant ! Mais tout à changer. Elle devrait savoir la réalité, me laisser et partir avec TOI ! Mais il y a un NOUVEAU JOUEUR à cette partie interminable et elle est partit AVEC ! Pourquoi Hanabusa ne voit pas l'amour qu'a pour lui Akatsuki et vice-versa ?!? Pourquoi Senri à été FIANCE avec mon meilleur ami si facilement ?!? Je suis TOUJOURS SEUL ! Rien y changera, tu M'ENTENDS ?!? Toi tu seras heureux et ... je VEUX que tu le sois ! Mais tu devais être avec ELLE ! Elle est partit sans toi, nous laissant seuls TOUT LES DEUX ! Quel est la suite des évènements hein ? Je veux te FRAPPER chaque seconde, t'offrir mon SANG, t'aider, te HAÏR, pitié arrête D'ADMIRER un être comme moi ! Je suis un paradoxe d'une impureté suprême et ...

Deux lèvres arrêtèrent les paroles de Kaname. Zero s'éloigna doucement de son colocataire de chambré, il le regarda dans les yeux et le frappa. Son poing s'abattit tel une massue sur la mâchoire du vampire. Le hunter remonta le chef de pavillon et le recolla contre le mur. Et lui dit calmement, le fusillant du regard :

- Tu vois, tu peux sembler si humain qu'un chasseur pourrait être si proche de toi, qu'il hésiterait pas une seconde pour posé ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Un paradoxe est humain. Je me fou que Yûki soit petit avec mon frère. Parce que c'est bien d'elle dont tu parle n'est ce pas ? Je me fou d'être seul. Je me fou que tu me méprenne, que plus jamais tes lèvres ne touchent d'autre que les miennes. Je veux seulement rester ce paradoxe, avoir mon humanité. Si tu as besoin de petit ami et tendresse, alors ce sera notre marché. Je serais ta source d'amour et toi de sang. Je ne veux pas détruire d'autre vie.

Kaname toucha ses lèvres et pour la première fois depuis une bonne décennies, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Il attrapa Zero par son col et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il quémanda le passage de ce lieu inconnu, les lèvres du hunter s'entrouvirent et un ballet sensuel commença. Les mains du chef de pavillon se baladaient sans les cheveux du chasseur. Ses larmes ne se retenait plus. Tombaient, mouraient, laissaient, lassaient, autant s'en aller. Les mains de Zero touchèrent le cou du noble, suivit par une langue et des crocs. Le sang jaillit coulant dans la gorge du vampire hunter accompagnât la détresse des deux êtres, et leurs larmes. C'était cela l'impardonnable. Kaname tramblait, il se détacha de son colocataire.

- Alors le marché est conclu Zero ? Je te demanderais de ne pas me poser de question sur ... les raisons de mon accord.

- Veux tu que tout le monde croit à notre faux amour Kuran ?

Les yeux surpris de Kaname accueillirent la question. Le jeune homme prit la main de Zero, embrassa sa paume et essuya ses larmes avec elle. Des sanglots s'entendant dans sa voix, le vampire marmonna :

- Je ne veux pas t'avoir en secret. Et tu devrais m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis tu sais.

Zero toucha sa gorge et dans un murmure répondit :

- Kaname je ne peux me passer de tes soins. Allons nous couchez maintenant.

Kaname ne dormit pas dans le lit cassé, mais dans le lit de Zero, calé sur le torse du chasseur qui n'arrivait pas à dormir se haissant de faire tant de mal au vampire qui l'aidait. Parce qu'il souffrait, ses larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux endormis, tombaient sur son propre torse, coulaient sur les draps. Zero se haïssait mais ne pouvait refuser ce service à Kaname. Comprenait-il lui même pourquoi le Sang-Pur lui demandait cela ? Plutôt pourquoi lui avait proposé cela et que le noble est accepter. Son coeur s'alourdit plus encore. Le vampire se cala mieux, la tête posé sur son épaule. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Pourquoi tout était incompréhensible ces moments-là ? Zero s'endormit enfin vers seize heure, dans cinq heure les cours commençaient.

Le soir, Kaname s'éveilla à vingt heure. Il lui restait encore une heure pour se préparer. Il s'étendit et remarqua alors que Zero était dans son lit. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Zero avait bien venu au amour faux et lui, il avait accepter, l'idiot ! Mais il arrievrait à ce que Zero l'aime. Son coeur s'emballa. Il décida de réveiller son pseudo petit copain et d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit, il retrouva un jeune homme absolument nu devant lui. Gêné Kaname se retourna alors que le hunter riait :

- Kaname Kuran est choqué de voir son petit ami nu ? Que c'est drôle ! Lui qui n'a pas hésité à ce pavaner à moitié nu dans l'Académie ! Kaname tu devrais t'habituer non ? Je suis aussi dans ce dortoir et je pensais pouvoir être tranquille puisque tu étais censé te laver. Tu te lave vite sois dit en passant. En bref, pardonne moi de ma nudité et ... tu peux te retourner je suis visible !

Kaname se retourna et vis avec plaisir un Zero habiller ! Le rouge de ses joues avaient à peine disparu à son lpus grand regret. Mais vite il n'y pensa plus en détaillant le jeune homme face à lui. Il arborait l'uniforme de la Night Class. Zero regarda Kaname et lui demanda :

- Avec mes cheveux, cela ne fais pas un peu trop pâle ?

Kaname secoua énergiquement de la tête. Il trouvait le jeune homme merveilleusement beau.

Zero prit la main du noble et entremêla leurs doigts et emmena Kaname bouche bée à la sortit du pavillon. Leur couple ne passa pas inaperçu. Hanabusa souriait bêtement puis fronça les sourcils inquiet. Takuma secouait de la tête triste, Ruka regardait sauvagement le hunter, et encore les filles de la Day Class ne les avaient pas vus. Soudain les grilles s'ouvrirent sur eux. Les filles hurlaient, protestaient :

- Pas Kiryû avec Kaname-sama !

Zero embrassa la paume de son "petit ami" et dit bien fort :

- Mon amour, ils n'aiment pas notre couple !

Les mots de Zero frappèrent Kaname. " Mon amour " étaient les premiers mots prononcé en tant que petit ami officiel, de vrai mot emplis d'amour. L'émotion dut trop forte, les sentiments de Kaname trop prenant. Le vampire sauta au cou du chasseur et l'embrassa langoureusement devant toute l'Académie. Aucun moment ne semblait superficiel. Zero touchait les cheveux de Kaname, le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, personne ne pouvait dire autre chose que « Je n'avais jamais imaginé Zero amoureux de Kaname. »

Alors l'aube arriva à grand pas. La fin des cours sonnaient, tout les vampires rentrèrent dans le pavillon. Hanabusa prit Zero s'excusant au près de son maitre. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et dès que la porte fut fermé, son incroyable sourire s'effaça pour laisser une moue triste. Il regarda le jeune homme qui mentait, mentait sur ses sentiments.

- Zero, moi et Ichijô nous nous sommes concerté et ... nous sommes bien les seul à avoir remarqué que tu étais très bon comédie. Chapeau ! Pourquoi fais tu semblant de l'aimer ? Il est au courant hein ? Un marché, un ... pourquoi t'a t-il demandé de lui mentir ? Zero qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Le jeune homme jura et s'assit sur le lit d'Hanabusa. Il lui demanda de s'assoir à ses côtés, le blond le fit et attendit alors le chasseur se coucha sur lui.

- Hanabusa, j'ai besoin de son sang, il a besoin de mes caresses.

Ses mains accompagnèrent ses dires, caressant le torse de son vis-à-vis. Zero le regarda dans les yeux se déplaçant pour finir par avoir le bassin du blond coller au sien. Il s'approcha des lèvres du vampire. Et marmonna près de ses lèvres :

- Il a besoin de mes lèvres. De mon souffle sur son cou, de mes faux gestes.

Zero commença à ce lever, mais déjà la porte s'ouvrit sur un Akatsuki qui perdit bien vite son sourire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un cri perçant s'éleva de sa poitrine. Son coeur se serra et il hurla :

- Zero Kiryû ne touche pas à ... MON COUSIN !

Zero se leva les mains sur la tête. Hanabusa suivit son geste, puis le sourire aux lèvres s'approcha d'Akatsuki et le prit des ses bras. Le vampire se dégagea et frappa le blond. Hanabusa les yeux écarquillés fixa son cousin.

- Mais Akatsuki, on ne faisait rien, il me faisait voir un truc et ... TU N'AS PAS A ME GIFLER ! T'es mon cousin rien d'autre, tu n'es pas mon père !

Akatsuki excisa un sourire et murmura pour lui-même :

- C'est vrai ... salopard !

Hanabusa ne put le retenir et ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-même de ses yeux. Zero voulut le consoler mais il ne devait plus s'approcher de lui. Il ne fallait pas plus le blesser encore. L'hunter rattrapa le cousin de son ami. Il le maintient par le bras, mais c'est les paroles d'Akatsuki qui fusèrent en premier.

- Ne me touches pas avec les mains baladeuses qui l'on caressés ! Je vais tout avouer à Kaname, ne me retient pas.

- Fais-le ! Je n'ai rien fait avec Hanabusa. Crois tu qu'il pleurerait ainsi si son coeur ne pouvait désiré que ta présence ? Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fais un marché avec Kuran. Ma tendresse et ce faux amour contre son sang. Je ne l'aime nullement et je faisais comprendre à Hanabusa que mentir sur ses sentiments étaient bien facile. Tu es la preuve vivante que je suis très bon comédien. Tu as été jaloux de mes mensonges ! S'il te plait garde pour toi le marché entre moi et Kaname. Maintenant va voir celui que tu aimes !

Akatsuki vit sur les traits de Zero l'honnêteté qu'ils dégageaient. Il courut vers son avenir, son amour, son idiot de cousin.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vos impressions ?**

**Vous voulez une suite ?**

**Folle_de_cela.**

_Voila pour le couple Akatsuki/Hanabusa. A-vrai-dire je ne fais pas très attention à comment formé leur couple, mais leur couple est important pour l'histoire._


End file.
